OVERDOSE! KRAY!
by Abbey Woo
Summary: Kris tidak menyangka bahwa hanya senyuman manis berdimple milik Yixing membuatnya overdosis! KRAY! KRISLAY! FANXING! Slight LUMIN. Terinspirasi dari lagu Overdose yang bikin gue tergila-gila sama Tao dan Yixing! Oneshot terpanjang gue. Jangan lupa reviewnya.


**Tittle : Overdose**

**Author : Abigail Woo**

**Pair : KrAy slight LuMin**

**Rate : T+**

**Summary : ****_Kris tidak menyangka bahwa hanya senyuman manis berdimple milik yixing membuatnya overdosis._**

**_And story begin~_**

Suara dentuman music didalam club itu terdengar nyaring. Para muda-mudi menggerakkan tubuh mereka mengikuti alunan music yang dimix oleh sang DJ.

Kris menyesap vodkanya perlahan, menganggukkan kepalanya pelan menikmati suasana dalam club tersebut. Disampingnya Luhan dan Xiumin tanpa malu bercumbu panas, tangan jahil Luhan meraba tiap jengkal tubuh Xiumin tanpa perduli Kris yang lumayan jengah melihat temannya itu.

Kris mengedarkan pandangannya kesetiap sudut club itu,hingga mata hitamnya tidak sengaja bertabrakkan dengan mata coklat seorang pemuda yang tengah menari dengan pasangannya yang berkulit tan. Pemuda itu tersenyum pada Kris hingga single dimple dipipinya terlihat lalu kembali menari.

**DEG**

Jantung Kris berdentum keras mengalahkan dentuman music saat pemuda itu tersenyum padanya. Ia bangkit lalu melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju pemuda yang masih menggoyangkan tubunya tanpa sadar tangan Kris sudah bertengger indah di pinggang rampingnya. Pemuda itu tampak terkejut lalu membalikkan tubuh, mendongkakkan kepalanya demi melihat siapa yang berani menyentuh tubuhnya.

Saat kedua mata itu bersitatap ,terlihat kilat kejut dimata pemuda itu saat melihat wajah Kris yang terlalu dekat dengan wajahnya.

"Sendirian saja,eumm?" Tanya Kris ditelinga pemuda itu. Pemuda itu bersungut kesal namun masih menggerakkan tubuhnya didalam rengkuhan Kris.

"Menurut lo? Seandainya lo gak tiba-tiba datang ,mungkin gue masih sama Kai,"Jawabnya sinis,Kris tertawa pelan mendengar jawaban sinis pemuda ini.

"Gue Kris, kalau lo?" Pemuda itu melirik Kris,sedikit terpesona dengan wajah tampan Kris.

"Lay, lo bisa manggil gue Lay," Jawabnya pelan nyaris tak terdengar , Kris tersenyum lagi menambah kadar ketampanannya dengan pelan digiringnya Lay, pemuda berdimple itu meninggalkan lantai tempatnya menari tadi.

Kris memenjarakan tubuh mungil Lay diantara tubuh besarnya, menatap pemuda manis itu seakan memuja sedangkan Lay terpana melihat rupa tampan sempurna milik Kris, apalagi mereka kini berada disudut ruangan club dengan kapasitas minim cahaya membuat wajah Kris terlihat sexy dimata Lay.

"Lo tau? Gue tertarik sama lo," Bisik Kris , Lay berdecih pelan lalu mengarahkan jemari lentiknya menyentuh rahang tegas Kris.

"Oh ya? Tapi asal lo tau Kris, gue bukan cowok gampangan yang mudah diajak _tidur_," Jawab Lay mendorong tubuh Kris hingga ada sedikit celah untuk lolos dari kungkungan Kris namun dengan sigap Kris menarik tangan Lay lalu menghempaskan tubuh Lay ke dinding dibelakangnya,kembali memenjarakan Lay.

"Ukhhh! Sakit bodoh!" Umpat Lay, Kris menyentuh dagu Lay membuat tatapan mereka bertemu.

"Kalau lo nurut,lo gak bakal sakit kaya gini," Ujar Kris lembut.

"Sorry aja, cowok kasar not my style ," Jawab Lay cepat, Kris mengangkat bahu lalu langsung menyambar bibir tebal itu tanpa ijin pemiliknya. Lay berusaha mendorong tubuh Kris yang menghimpit tubuhnya , mencoba melepas bibir Kris yang melumat bibirnya.

"Eungghh…" Desahan itu tanpa sengaja lolos lalu terdengar telinga Kris, saat Kris dengan lembut membelai bibir bawah Lay yang tebal itu dengan lidahnya, asal tau saja Kris seorang _good kisser _.

"Akkhh…" Erangan tertahan Lay saat Kris mengigit bibir Lay,Lay membuka bibirnya lalu lidah Kris memasuki gua manis itu,menjelajahi bibir itu dengan lidah terlatihnya dan mengabsen satu persatu benda didalam mulut Lay.

Lidah Kris membelai lidah Lay, mengajaknya bertarung yang disambut Lay dengan menghisap kuat lidah Kris. Saliva bercampur menjadi satu hingga tampak mengalir disudut bibir Lay.

"Uukhh… Krishh…" Lay memukul pelan dada Kris saat pasokkan oksigen dirasanya berkurang, dengan perlahan Kris menjauhkan bibirnya membuat benang tipis saliva terjuntai dari bibir mereka. Lay menghirup oksigen dengan cepat sedangkan Kris nafas dari hidung mancungnya terdengar teratur.

"I think, we need a room," Bisik Kris, Lay menatap Kris tajam lalu mendorong tubuh Kris dengan kuat hingga Kris mundur beberapa langkah.

"In your dream!" Seru Lay lalu berlari pergi dari hadapan Kris. Kris tersenyum atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai lalu mengusap bibir bawahnya.

"And my dream will come true," bisiknya.

**.**

**.**

Sudah dua hari ini Kris uring-uringan. Sesekali dilihat layar ponselnya lalu mendengus kesal hingga Luhan dan Xiumin jengah akan tingkah Kris.

"Lo kenapa sih Kris? Dari kemarin gak jelas kaya gini?" Tanya Luhan kesal, Kris mendengus lalu menatap Luhan tajam.

"Just shut up,Lu!" Desis Kris , Xiumin tertawa pelan melihat Kris dan Luhan lalu duduk disamping jendela kelas yang terbuka.

"Dia lagi sakit Lu, lebih tepatnya jatuh cinta. Iya kan Kris?" Ucap Xiumin yang dijawab gerutuan Kris. Luhan tertawa keras dn Xiumin hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Ohh… someone call the doctor please~" Goda Luhan yang dihadiahi lemparan pulpen dari Kris.

_One more shot , another one_

_End of the night, it's going down_

_It's going down, I'm yelling timber_

_You better move. You better dance_

_Let's make a night you won't remember_

_I'll be the one you won't forget_

"Halo? Gimana? Lo udah dapet informasi tentang dia?" Tanya Kris cepat sebelum si penelephone sempat berbicara.

"…"

"Oke thanks infonya, ntar sore game yang lo minta ada ditangan lo," Ucap Kris dengan seringai puas dibibirnya. Luhan dan Xiumin saling berpandangan lalu tertawa pelan.

"Gue rasa dia udah overdosis Lu,"Ujar Xiumin , Luhan mendekatkan tubuhnya kearah Xiumin lalu mengecup bibirnya cepat.

"Seperti gue yang overdosis karna lo," Kata Luhan yang membuat rona merah diwajah chubby Xiumin.

**.**

**.**

Lay menggerutu pelan sambil menenteng bungkusan dari café milik kakaknya. System café milik kakaknya Lay yang bisa delivery order membuat Lay yang tadinya hanya ingin menumpang makan menjadi kurir dadakan.

"Kalau tau tadi gue langsung pulang kerumah aja, apes banget sih," Gerutunya sambil menekan bel pintu apartement pelanggannya,

**CKLEK**

Pintu apartement itu terbuka dan menampakkan tubuh seseorang yaitu Kris yang dalam keadaan _Topless _membuat bola mata Lay melebar dengan wajah terkejut.

"Well, Hai cutie gak nyangka ternyata lo yang datang. Kangen sama gue?" Goda Kris melihat wajah kesal Lay.

"Kalau tau mending gue gak usah kesini, daripada ketemu lo lagi," Saat Lay hendak beranjak pergi , Kris dengan cepat menarik Lay masuk keapartementnya lalu mengunci pintu itu dengan otomatis.

"Lo apaan sih? Lepasin gue, gue mau pulang!" Seru Lay yang diacuhkan Kris, dengan santainya Kris masuk keruang tengah lalu duduk diatas sofa. Lay meletakkan bungkusan itu dengan kasar diatas meja lalu melipat kedua tangan didadanya.

"Itu pesenan lo,gue kasih free. Cepat buka pintunya gue mau pulang," Ucap Lay pelan.

"Ngapain sih buru-buru banget? Lagian ngapain dengan gampangnya gue ngelepasin lo yang dengan sukarela datengin gue?" Jawab Kris menyeringai , Lay menghembuskan nafas pelan lalu memejamkan matanya sebentar.

"Lo gak usah kepedean deh, Kalau aja lo gak delivery di café kak Qian gue gak bakal kesini," Kris tertawa pelan lalu menarik lengan Lay hingga ia terduduk dipangkuan Kris, dengan kuat Lay memberontak namun kaki serta tangan Kris menahan gerakkan tubuh Lay.

"Sttt, bisa nggak sih lo tenang? Lo suka main kasar ya?" Perkataan Kris sontak membuat Lay membalikkan wajahnya menatap Kris kesal.

"Lo nyebelin ya? Gak bisa ya lepasin gue , gak usah nyari gara-gara bikin jengkel aja,"Ujar Lay , Kris menaruh dagunya dibahu Lay menghembuskan nafas hangatnya hingga terdengar lenguhan lirih dari bibir Lay.

"Gue suka liat lo marah-marah. Lo keliatan lebih sexy,"Bisik Kris tepat ditelinga Lay , tangan Kris dengan nakal membelai pinggang dan dada Lay.

"Ukkh… Jangan ngomong ngghh didekat leherhh gue uhh," Desis Lay saat Kris dengan tenangnya mengusap nipple Lay yang menegang.

"Sensitive eum? Ternyata kelemahan lo dileher sama telinga heumm?" Kris berbisik lagi dan sengaja menghembuskan nafasnya diperpotongan leher Lay. Lay kembali melenguh saat Kris dengan intens menjilat leher Lay lalu mengigit-gigit kecil hingga terlihat warna kemerahan .

Dengan perlahan Kris memutar tubuh Lay hingga kini mereka saling berhadapan , Kris menyelami mata coklat Lay yang terlihat indah sedangkan Lay tenggelam dalam hitam pekatnya mata Kris yang seakan menghipnotisnya.

"Lo lebih manis kalau pasrah kaya gini, bikin gue makin nafsu ngebuat lo jadi milik gue," Ujarnya pelan membuat Lay geram.

"Just shut up and kiss me!" Dengan kalimat itu Lay mencium bibir tipis Kris dengna bibir tebalnya, menekan tengkuk Kris memperdalam ciumannya. Dengan seduktif tangan Lay meraba dada telanjang Kris hingga membuat desahan lirih terdengar.

"Annnghh," Desahan Kris membuat Lay makin menjadi, dilepasnya tautan bibir itu hingga saliva mereka menetes dari sudut bibir Lay. Dengan pelan Lay menciumi leher jenjang Kris, menghisapnya dengan keras hingga kissmark terlihat jelas dikulit putih Kris. Tangan Lay bergerak nakal membelai junior Kris yang terasa menegang dibawahnya membuat celana jeans yang dipakai Kris menyiksanya.

"I think, _Now _ we really need my room," Bisikkan suara serak Kris membuat Lay tersenyum nakal.

"So, take me with you," Balas Lay, dengan cepat Kris menggendong Lay berada di pangkuannya menuju kamar Kris yang terletak tepat di belakang sofa tempat mereka duduk tadi.

Dan sepanjang malam itu hanya desahan serta erangan nikmat dalam kamar bercat coklat itu.

.

.

Sinar matahari menyeruak menembus jendela kamar Kris, selimut hitam itu hanya menutupi sebatas pinggang yang mengekspos dada telanjangnya, Ia melenguh sebentar lalu mengerjabkan mata hitamnya. Seketika matanya terbuka lebar saat dirasa sisi sampingnya kosong.

"Lay?" Panggilnya pelan, namun tak ada sahutan. Diedarkan pandangan matanya lalu menemukan sebuah kertas yang terletak diatas nakasnya, ditindih oleh sebuah anting hitam yang Kris tau itu anting Lay. Diraihnya kertas itu lalu membaca deret tulisan rapi tangan Lay.

_Well, good morning kalau lo nemuin surat ini dipagi hari_

_Gue gak nyangka dibalik sifat nyebelin,pemaksa, dan arogan lo. Ternyata diatas ranjang lo lembut banget merlakuin gue. Gue tadinya mikir lo penganut sadistic ._

_Ya, walaupun 2__nd__ round lo lumayan kasar dan asal lo tau hole gue nyeri dan pinggang gue sakit akibat lo, dan gue akuin gue puas banget sama sentuhan lo tadi malam._

_Firstly you want me then You got me and now you hurt me but I love the way you hurt me *Mehrong*_

_Tapi gue mikir lagi, maybe that just one night stand for you. Gue sih gak masalah toh tadi malam kita sama-sama lagi nafsu kali._

_BTW, gue capek nulis nih surat. Lo kalau tidur kaya kebo ya? Gue tendang tadi lo gak bangun hahaha cakep tapi mirip kebo lo._

_Lastly , don't get overdose to me yah, Muachh_

_Lay Zhang_

Kris tertawa kecil lalu meletakkan kertas itu kembali keatas nakas, diraihnya anting yang sengaja Lay tinggal lalu memakainya ditelinga kanannya.

"Gue gak hanya overdosis tapi ketagihan lo,Zhang Yixing" Kris bergumam lalu seringai terukir diwajah tampannya.

"Dan gue pastiin lo bakal jadi milik gue dan lo overdose karna gue," Bisiknya nyaris tak terdengar. 

END


End file.
